A Tentative Approach
by 08joanna
Summary: Post "Human Error," House bumps into Chase in a record store, and begins a much needed conversation.


It was July, 2007, and House had been without a team for over a month. He'd interviewed several well-qualified applicants, but so far no one had jumped out as the right choice, one with quite the right aptitude for that peculiar combination of sleuthing and leap-of-logic thinking required for his department. Cameron had kept in touch with Wilson, so House had heard that Chase and Cameron had been inseparable since leaving PPTH. Cam was working at Penn, in Philly, and Chase was still looking and keeping his options open. From Foreman, not a word. House wasn't surprised, of course, and didn't think of Foreman often, except for a vague curiosity about where he'd landed and how he was performing.

Surprisingly, Cuddy hadn't rushed House to replace his team. She knew that losing all three at once made it a harder task, and she was glad to see him take a little time off and relax for a change, even if he still refused to actually go anywhere on vacation. He'd been home for the first couple weeks, immersed in playing his new guitar and spending a lot of time at the piano. On returning to work, he'd taken a few cases, and solved them on his own, but missed the back and forth of ideas, missed arguing and debating the possibilities with a team of bright fellows.

So, he kept interviewing. Then, one steamy Saturday in late July, he was cooling off in one of his favorite haunts, the famous Princeton Record Exchange, scrounging for rare old blues recordings. He looked up from a rack of albums and noticed a familiar figure moving from the end of his aisle to the next. Chase. It didn't seem like he'd seen House, but even if he had, House doubted Chase would approach him or say anything. House moved slowly down the aisle, thinking he'd just spy on Chase a little, unsure whether he wanted to be seen. He turned the corner and nearly bumped into Chase – there was no more chance to avoid each other.

"Hey, Chase," House said.

"Hey, House."

"How've you been? I hear you're having quite an enjoyable summer."

"What does that mean?" Chase asked.

"You know, laying low, chilling out, boinking Cameron. Sounds like fun."

Chase couldn't resist being amused by House's words, though he didn't show it. For the moment, he wanted sarcasm and anger to show, even though he really didn't hold a grudge about the firing.

"Yeah, it's been a nice change," Chase said. "Good for my ego, you know, not being belittled all the time and Cameron finally deciding I'm the man for her. Of course, there's the whole ruined career thing, but that's a minor inconvenience. Jealous, House?"

"About Cameron? No. I'm happy for you two, honestly. Doing it in janitors' closets must've been pretty uncomfortable. No need to sneak around anymore, hey?"

"Look, I've gotta get going. What do you want, House?"

"Why the rush? It's Saturday, and even if it weren't, you're a free man, right? No new job yet?"

"No, I've had some good interviews, but can't decide what I want to do next. Thanks, by the way, for the recommendation. The last place I interviewed said it was 'glowing,' and they offered me a position, but I didn't want to work there."

"I told you I'd never give you a bad one. I fired you because you were ready to leave, Chase. That's a compliment."

"I know. I know that's how you see it, anyway. But I can't lie to prospective employers about what happened at PPTH."

"Come on. I'm not what's keeping you from a new job. You just said it yourself, you're in demand but can't decide what you want."

"Yeah, maybe because…"

"Because?"

"Because, I don't know. I'm looking for a special situation. I'm looking for something to hold my interest and keep me motivated. I'm looking for…what I had, I guess."

"You mean a special, brilliant, amusing boss who challenges you and makes you better?"

Chase finally grinned. "Yeah, there's something to that, I suppose. Nothing more amusing than getting socked in the jaw every once in a while."

"Chase."

"Don't apologize. I don't need your apology. I know what you were going through that day and I know you're sorry about it."

"You do?"

"Yeah, of course."

"Thanks." There was an awkward silence as House and Chase stared at each other for a long moment.

"Look, I have an idea," House said. "A way for you to come back to PPTH without directly working for me."

"No, House. You were right – it's time to move on."

"Well, moving on doesn't necessarily have to mean moving away. Believe it or not, I sort of miss you Chase."

"Well, to be honest, believe it or not, I sort of miss you too."

"Okay, then – let's talk. There's a Starbucks down the block. And, believe it or not, I'm buying."

"Now that's too rare an offer to turn down! What's the occasion?" Chase said.

"I'm just feeling generous today," House said.

Chase smiled. "Okay, we can talk. I'm not promising anything, but I know enough not to take your generosity lightly. It may never happen again!"

So, they left the store and went for coffee. It may not have been 'the start of a beautiful friendship,' but at least they were talking.


End file.
